


In Which I kill off TK

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Angemon - Freeform, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just wanted to explore the possibility of one of the Digi-destined dying. ONESHOT





	In Which I kill off TK

Everything hurt. The rocks dug inside TK’s skin like stabbing swords.

“TK!” someone shouted.

The boy couldn’t tell if it was Matt or Angemon. Not with the throbbing inside his head and the strong tingles of pain.

TK could barely keep his eyes open. He barely made out Angemon features when the Angel picked him up in his arms.

“TK...stay awake, please,” there was desperation there.

Angemon wasn't like his rookie form. He wasn't as open with his feelings. But, he was still the same. TK’s partner. All this time Angemon thought it would be him that would die. He had done it before. But, the possibility of Takeru dying, was something he couldn't imagine. But it was happening, TK was slipping through his fingers and it would be forever.

“Angemon…” TK gasped, “please,” Takeru said, “....take care….”

Takeru Takaishi never finished his sentence. He died in Angemon’s arms, bloody and deformed.

“TK…”Angemon whispered, “TK!!”

That was the day Angemon succumbed to hopelessness and darkness. The day a very angry Devimon was born. 

He would bring his partner back. Even if it meant turning the world to ashes. Because without TK, how could the world function?


End file.
